


Yurika extra scene

by TomEn



Category: When Day Rewind
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: My fanfic for the When Days Rewind. Yurika serves one of the school delinquents that beat and owned her.





	Yurika extra scene

Tachibana: Welcome, Yurika, I'm glad you came here.  
Yurika: Like I'd have any choice...  
Tachibana: Don't make such a face, we're gonna have a great time together.  
Yurika: Just do what you like...  
Tachibana: Behave, Yurika! Seems you already forgot the lesson we gave you last time. Do I have to remind you how you should address me?  
Yurika: No... mistresses Tachibana.  
Tachibana: That's nice. Seems you're not as pea brained as I thought. Now, strip for me, do it nice and slowly.  
Yurika: Yes, mistresses.  
Tachibana: Mmm... I like it. You have nice, healthy body. I bet that a lot of boys jerk to you. Do you know that some were secretly taking your photos when you trained? Can you imagine all these poor bastards fapping to these photos and fantasizing of fucking your pussy?  
Yurika: *blush*  
Tachibana: Carry on, down with this skirt, my chocolate beauty. White panties? Meh, that's boring. Make sure to wear something more... interesting next time. Oh, I know, we'll go shopping to buy you some new lingerie. It's great idea, don't you think so?  
Yurika: Yes, mistress, it's a great idea.  
Tachibana: I don't like your lack of enthusiasm, Yurika. Come over here and bend over my lap.  
SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!! SLAP!! SLAP!!!  
Yurika: Auuuch!!!! Auuuch!!! Aaaaaaa!!!  
Tachibana: This should teach your something. Is it enough?  
Yurika: Yes, mistress, it is. Thank you for remembering me about it. I'll be happy to go shopping with you so you could find me some new lingerie.  
Tachibana: That's better. I need to know how much you are devoted to me. Sit there with your legs spread wide.  
Yurika: Yes, mistress.  
Tachibana: Now, let's see. Do you like it? Do you like my feet rubbing your pussy? Does it makes you feel hot?  
Yurika: Ooohh... yess.... ohh, yess mistress.  
Tachibana: I want you to play with these big udders of yours while I rub your fuckhole. Come on, do it now! Good! These big tits are meant to be touched. Pinch your nipples, Yurika!  
Yurika: Uooohh.... Aaaaaaa....  
Tachibana: I see you're drooling already. And your panties are getting wet. You're naughty little minx, Yurika.  
Yurika: Mmmm... ooohhh... yes, mistresses...  
Tachibana: I want you to call my name when you cum.  
Yurika: Ooooh... Tachibana.... Tachiabana-samaaaa.... aaaaah!!!!  
Tachibana: Oh, look, my foot is all stained with your juices. Now, lick it clean!  
Yurika: Yes, mistresses.  
Tachibana: Mmmm... good, you have talented tongue... Now, crawl over here. I'm all wet and it's your fault. Lick my pussy, slave!  
SLRRRRP! SLURRRRP!! SLURRRP!  
Tachibana: Great... I shouldn't compliment you, Yurika, but you made quite a nice pussy licker... Come on, deeper, ooooh... that's right, here... Aaaah... bitch, you're great. These poor bastards may dream about you, but your body belongs to me. Mighty Yurika is my own lesbian fuck slave, fu fu fu...  
Sllurrrrp.... Slurrrlp... Lick... Slurrp...  
Tachibana: Ohhh yesss... I'm getting closer... yesss, yesss, oh yess you bitch, I'm cummminggg.... Oooohh....  
Tachibana: Now, smile to the camera, Yurika, you look great with your face covered with my juices. Yes, another great photo to my collection. Oh, it's that time already? Damn, it's late. Come on, bitch, what are you waiting for? Dress up and you may go. But remember, every time I call you, you have to come to me.  
Yurika: Yes, mistresses.


End file.
